Until the Day I Die
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Una promesa. Todos los días se hacen miles de promesas, y la mayoría no se cumplen... ¿No es así, West? Pero tranquilo. Aunque tu ya no puedas recordar la que te hice, la cumpliré. Por que no solo es mi obligación. Es mi deseo. Estaré contigo para siempre. Te protegeré por siempre... Sacro." Teoría SIR-Alemania. Angst. One-shot


¡Waredo! (?) Bueno… acá… Subiendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, como siempre…Aunque, este seria oficialmente mi décima historia, no traducciones, debería agregar… -suspira- Siendo sincera estoy horriblemente deprimida… Tengo algunos problemas en casa, cinco personas me odian, me pelee con la única que me apoyaba… -suspira- Y dejaron vilmente y cruelmente a uno de mis personajes… Le rompieron el corazón, weon! No, y para acabarla, Dotty termino la historia de Mania!Hetalia…

Ha sido una de las peores semanas… pero nada como un poco de Prusia para animarse, supongo… La verdad es que vi un video el domingo sobre estos dos hermanos, uno de Vendetta Cosplay, y pensé que podría escribir algo sobre ella, ya que es por mucho mi HeadCanon sobre ellos… Un hermano mayor dándolo todo por el menor… -sonríe un poco-

Bueno… cabe decir que el shot puede ser algo confuso, pues lleva muchos saltos en el tiempo, supongo que si ven el video lo entenderán mejor. El fanfic se basa también en la teoría de Alemania-SIR, y como recomendación diría que escuchen Until the Day I Die de Story of the Year.

Disfruten por favor!

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Genero:** Family, Angst

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera, oh god, habria una invasión de ingleses a mi pais (?)

**Advertencias: **Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Muertes.

**Dedicado a: **A amore, como siempre… Y a Karime-sama, sempai, eres mala con tu kouhai (?)

_Centrado y en Cursiva, Recuerdos_

Escritura normal. El "Presente"

* * *

_-Entonces el asombroso yo, pudo vencer de nuevo a ese tonto bárbaro de Turquía, y por supuesto, ¡Le gane el trabajo a ese de Hungría! ¡Ese sujeto nunca podrá ganarme a mi!- reía el chico de cabellos plata. Aparentando una edad alrededor de los 16 años, batallaba prácticamente a diario, haciendo trabajos tanto para los hombres y como para la iglesia… pero cuando volvía a su hogar, tras un arduo día, era solo de su hermano. Paseando ante el atardecer, lo llevaba de la mano a través del jardín._

_Este también sonreía, lo hacia con ilusión y ternura mientras veía a su hermano. El tal vez no era un país en si, pero era tan fuerte y valiente a sus ojos… ¡Lo admiraba tanto! Por eso estaba decidido, volvería formar el Imperio Romano, mezclado con sus raíces germanas, y de esa forma, también le daría el trono que se merecía al chico de ojos escarlata… Pero para eso tenia que ir a la guerra, justo como Gilbert lo hacia todos y cada uno de sus días…La diferencia era que el solo lo hacia por responsabilidad o por alguna contribución monetaria que le hacían otros sujetos… Sabia que esos mismos actos bélicos eran riesgosos… que morir estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…No, ¡No tenia que dudar! ¡El lo haría, lo lograría! … Aunque…_

_-Hermano…- lo llamo irrumpiendo en medio de su escándalo, jalando tiernamente la manga de su traje de batalla, un pulcro camisón blanco escondiendo gran parte superior de sus pantalones, con una cruz como condecoración, uno que ya le quedaba algo pequeño._

_-¿Uh? ¿Que pasa Sacro?- se detuvo inmediatamente, observando al menor desde su posición, mientras este no quitaba aquel rostro lastimoso. Era raro verlo así de preocupado, a menos que fuera por cierta situación con cierta niña, nieta de Remo Vargas._

_-Pase lo que pase, estarás conmigo, ¿Verdad?- el silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos, observándose a los ojos. Hasta que una pequeña risa por parte del mas alto resonó en los oídos del rubio. Por alguna razón, no sonaba en tono de burla, como otras veces…Mas bien, era como de ternura hacia la pregunta… ese sentimiento que a veces su hermano decía tener al mirarlo, sin saber porque…_

_-¡Ay! Sacro…- sonriendo dio un par de palmaditas sobre el gorro del menor. -Yo no solo estaré a tu lado… Yo siempre te estaré protegiendo… Después de todo, ¿Soy o no soy tu awesome hermano mayor?-_

_-… ¿Lo prometes?- observando como jugaba con sus manos algo inseguro su hermano menor, la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos lo viro con una sonrisa. Alzo su dedo índice mostrándoselo para su curiosidad, y luego lo paso por la parte izquierda de su pecho, justo por sobre el corazón, dibujando una cruz._

_-Lo prometo- finalizo sonriendo. El pequeño, emocionado, solo se lanzo abrazando a su hermano, este lo correspondió acariciando suavemente sus rubias hebras. Era tan tierno…–Te lo prometo Sacro…_

Recostado en su cama, el Reino de Prusia jugaba con su pequeña avecilla, cuidando por supuesto el no lastimarla. Era muy raro verle de esa forma, decaído y perdido en los recuerdos del pasado. A Gilbert le gustaba decir que estaba bien solo, que ver hacia el futuro era lo único importante. El pasado solo abría heridas que debían ser borradas de tu memoria, aprendida la lección para no repetirlo. Pero hay un tramo muy largo entre decirlo, que hacerlo… Porque el todavía vivía prendido de aquella sonrisa… Era ingenuo al hacerlo, lo sabia… El problema era que no podía evitarlo.

Gilbird dejaba que acariciara las plumas de su cabecita, piando de vez en cuando de forma triste. Como si acompañara a su amo en su melancolía, tratando de darle algo de apoyo. Un sentimiento mutuo tal vez… Desde hacia un rato que se había levantado y se había vestido. Sin su saco, al menos por un rato, pues no se sentía de ánimos de enmarcar la atención de las personas esa mañana... El sueño que había tenido aquel día lo habían conducido a eso… Le recordaba a eso que anhelaba, y a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no se cumplía… Un deseo tal vez imposible…

-Es tarde… será mejor que bajemos por algo… O después West se molestara- le hablo al animalito, subiéndolo amablemente a su hombro. Este no se negó, acurrucándose en la playera negra manga larga que portaba en aquel invierno. Su cama, al ponerse de pie, seguía en el completo caos y desorden… pero bueno, la única parte de su habitación sin esas dos características era donde estaban sus uniformes militares, así que no tenia problemas. Tampoco era como si le importara…

Aunque… si se detuvo frente al espejo. Observo aquel semblante deprimente que poseía, contrastando con su acostumbrada actitud despreocupada y escandalosa. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, y luego, tomando sus mejillas, empujo un poco sus labios, obligándose prácticamente a sonreír con superioridad. El era demasiado asombroso como para mostrarse así frente a los demás, mortales nada comparados con su persona, así que… fuera malos recuerdos, no los necesitaba ahora. – ¡Apuesto a que cocinó wurst!- exclamó recuperando su buen humor, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo, mientras salía corriendo de su pieza, sin recordar al menos cerrar la puerta. Al ver que el rubio no se encontraba cerca, en vez de bajar las escaleras de forma decente como lo haría cualquier persona, se sentó en el barandal, resbalando por la lisa madera, desbordante de energía. Cayo de forma perfecta, sin si quiera haberse inmutado por la fuerza en que sus botas cayeron en el suelo, es mas, si lo practicaba un poco, apostaba a que podría hacer una marometa y asustar alguna vez a Roderich. Alzo los brazos para recibir los regaños que se merecía, con una sonrisa lista para decir un "No seas tan amargado". Notando luego de unos segundos que ahí no se encontraba nadie que los hiciera…

-¿West?- algo extrañado, se asomo a la sala, comúnmente estaba allí, si no, en su estudio, pero tuvo suerte, pues efectivamente Alemania se encontraba leyendo un libro en medio del living. Se recargo en la pared, a punto de molestarlo con alguna broma tonta... Pero su mente lo engaño, usando como base aquel sueño, comparando ese rostro concentrado con uno más… infantil…

_Se encontraba tranquilo y extrañado, por alguna razón no había sido recibido con emoción tras su llegada, como todos los días. Era raro no encontrar los infantiles ojos azules del chico pidiendo escuchar la historia del día…Con ese pensamiento fue que encontró aquel árbol... Sus hojas marcaban la Primavera, llegada desde hacia pocos días. El suyo era un jardín lleno de vida._

_Bajo la sombra de aquel árbol estaba su hermanito, leyendo entretenido un libro, seguramente uno de la basta biblioteca que les dejo su abuelo, Germania. Ambos habían tomado la costumbre de elegir uno cuando estaban aburridos y aprender un poco de su antepasado, desaparecido desde varias décadas atrás._

_-¿De que es tu libro?- pregunto sorprendiéndolo. El niño dio un pequeño saltito de sustol. ¿Gilbert? ¡Vaya que se le había ido el tiempo rápido! Tanto así como para olvidar completamente que regresaría mas temprano…_

_-Unas historias de guerra de Abuelo Germania- contesto sonriendo, como si fuera algo obvio, mientras dejaba solo unos segundos el libro para verlo. Luego volvió a su lectura, tan emocionante en toda la extensión de la palabra. Esa fascinación que les daba el sueño de ser tan grandes como el, tan fuertes como el…Enternecido el mayor lo abrazo por la espalda._

_-¡Woha! ¡Cuanto lees! ¡No cabe duda que tengo al mejor hermanito! ¡El mas inteligente!- _

_-H-hermano…- se quejaba algo avergonzado de tantos cumplidos injustificados… Gilbert era todo un caso…_

-… ¿De que es tu libro?- preguntó con voz algo mas apagada, aun cuando trataba de no hacerse notar. El de ojos azules lo volteo a ver, alzando una ceja. Pensó que notaria su animo… pero no fue así.

-Es solo un libro- fue todo lo que argumento, volviendo a su lectura. Si. Estaba ignorando al prusiano de una forma un tanto cruel y sin saberlo. El de ojos escarlata lo vio incrédulo por unos segundos. Luego simplemente retorno su camino hacia la cocina. Era algo masoquista el siempre tratar de revivir a aquel niño, pero era su forma de vivir, y era muy su problema, si es que querían reclamárselo…

Debió haberse esperado algo como eso… Era obvio… Ludwing ya se lo había dicho miles de veces, desde hacia mucho tiempo. Sacro Imperio Romano ya no estaba allí, con el. Bueno, en realidad si se encontraba ahí… solo que de diferente forma. Era obvio que su antiguo hermano menor, y el actual, eran la misma persona. Su apariencia y sus manías… Sus bases, sus sueños… Lo que variaba era su forma de ver las cosas. Aunque había criado a ese chico para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, este solo creció de manera aun más rápida, de forma seria y aburrida… Olvidándose casi por completo de lo momentos felices y tiernos. No decía que no los habían tenido… Pero no eran los mismos que habían disfrutado antes… Estos eran sumamente escasos…

Prusia se sentó molesto en la mesa, devorando su desayuno con coraje e impotencia. A pesar de haber cambiado, el no perdía la esperanza de que recordaría sus momentos juntos… Tan tiernos y felices… Pero su optimismo se apagaba poco a poco, cada que este negaba rodando los ojos, harto de su insistencia. Era una tontería a su vista… Ese Imperio estaba muerto, y el era un nuevo país, completamente distinto. Gilbert estaba seguro de que era lo contrario. Lo sentía en su corazón. –Esperare un poco mas…- se animo antes de meterse una gran cantidad de leche a la boca. Después de todo, había soñado con el alemán aceptándolo… ¡Debía ser un presagio!

_Leyendo en la biblioteca, interesado en los libros que su hermano le había señalado como los más relevantes del tercer estante, caminaba entre los pasillos, repartiendo su mirar entre el camino y la lectura. Olvidándose algunas veces de ello, provocando que casi chocara con una que otra pared. Pronto se vio interrumpido por el pequeño chico de ojos azules, que venia igual de perdido que él en un libro algo ligero, reparando en su presencia tan solo unos momentos después. Sonrió. La sonrisa de Sacro era tan soñadora y hermosa que el la correspondía._

_Ambos apartaron una mano del escrito, y al pasar al lado el uno del otro, las chocaron con complicidad. Eran ese tipo de gestos sin sentido los que el de ojos escarlata adoraba de su hermanito, y viceversa. Una serie de cosas tontas que los identificaban a ellos dos como hermanos. Como Beilschmidt. Sacro era tan lindo y awesome como el. Además… también lo hacia sonreír. Simplemente perfecto._

Saber un poco mas del mundo a su alrededor no estaba mal, lo hacia mucho mas asombroso, pues aprendía de los "débiles". Era entretenido, y esa pequeña costumbre de pasar a la biblioteca de su abuelo, el doble de grande gracias a las adquisiciones que hizo durante todos esos siglos junto a su hermano, no había desaparecido a pesar del tiempo. Después de todo, Ludwing también la adoraba.

Pensando justo en el Rey de Roma, este venia en su misma dirección, leyendo un gran tomo gris sobre técnicas y estrategias. Gilbert sonrió animado, observándolo. Alzo una de sus manos cuando paso a su lado, pero el chico no reparo en esto, solo camino con cuidado de no chocar con el otro, y siguió su camino, ignorando el daño que hacia al no notarlo. El albino se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver su mano todavía allí. Sola. Fría. La cerró en un puño lentamente, con dolor… También esos pequeños detalles se habían borrado… Frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, viendo bailar a las letras frente a sus ojos… Burlándose de su suerte –Esperare un poco más…- les dijo con rencor, cerrando el libro con fuerza.

_-Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico- dijo de cierta manera serio, mientras colocaba aquel galardón por el cuello del nombrado. Aquel símbolo de la mayor grandeza, exclusivo de sus orígenes. El pequeño permanecía hincado a espaldas de el, juntando las manos ante su Dios. _

Estupidas pesadillas… Estupidas pesadillas donde bellas húngaras entraban a tu habitación a tratar de asesinarte. No, no, no… simplemente esa era una visión muy terrorífica, el gran Prusia sin poder defenderse…Pero no era su culpa, para nada… Él no podría golpear a una mujer… Y Elizabeth era una chica demasiado fuerte como para golpearla… Seria mejor si dejaba de pensar en el tema e iba a hurtadillas a la habitación de Ludwing… el solía decirle que era un tonto, y cuando llegaban las mañanas el le regresaba la broma, pues Ita-chan aparecía mágicamente en su cama… cosas de la vida.

Abrió en silencio, entrando con cuidado de no ser visto… Su hermano solía tener el sueño bastante ligero, así que nada de confiarse solo porque Morfeo lo había acurrucado en sus brazos… Aunque ese día había trabajado bastante… tal vez no lo escuchara… Tal vez…Camino con sigilo, casi resbalando con una tela blanca tirada en el suelo. Vaya, un recuerdo del entrenamiento diario, se dijo notando que era nada mas ni nada menos que una bandera blanca… Seguro que el chico había llegado a pedir ayuda o algo por el estilo. Desde la guerra mundial, esos dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos… La levanto lentamente y la coloco en la mesa de noche, iluminada tan solo por la lámpara de lectura, aun encendida. Pensó en apagarla, deteniéndose inmediatamente al observar algo colocado al lado de ella.

Allí estaba la cruz de Ludwing…

–_Te entrego la Cruz de Hierro. El mayor galardón que se puede tener…- al niño se le escapo una sonrisa de aquel semblante sereno, reprimiéndose de tomarla entre sus manos y estrujarla con fuera y emoción…Tan desbordante de felicidad que no cabía en el. A Gilbert también le hubiera gustado sonreír, pero como mayor debía permanecer en compostura frente a la Santidad del Papa, demostrándole que cuidaba y criaba bien al chico._

_Pero saliendo… por supuesto que iba a abrazarlo y a darle vueltas en el aire, mientras le gritaba algunos "¡Lo has logrado! ¡Lo has logrado!"_

Recargado en la pared, con el sueño completamente disipado gracias al nuevo evento del pasado alojado en sus pensamientos, ahora observaba su rostro dormir apacible, sin nada de que preocuparse. Tanteo con los dedos su propia condecoración y suspiro. En ese entonces, ninguno se la quitaba, pues era la representante de su cariño, de su hermandad… Pero eso solo lo recordaba el albino. De cierto modo… dolía… Dolía mucho. -Esperare un poco mas…- se susurro como tantas veces…

_-¡Definitivamente no Sacro!- gritaba furico, discutiendo a todo volumen con el chico. Ahora no era mas un caballero, era una nación en toda la extensión de la palabra. Podría denotarse en sus ropas. Pero eso no quería decir que desatendería al pequeño… Ahora mismo el tema lo estaba carcomiendo…no hablaba en serio... ¿O si?_

_-¡Pero hermano! ¡Solo lo hago por el Imperio!- se excusaba, o trataba de hacerlo, sin tener muchas posibilidades de ganarle._

_-A mi no me importa ese Imperio, tu tienes que estar a salvo, ¡Salir a la guerra sabes bien que no es tan sencillo! ¡Si yo lo hago no tienes porque imitarme!- temía que el mismo fuera el ejemplo y razón de ese comportamiento._

_-¡Yo nací para volver a formar el Imperio Romano! ¡Debo hacerlo por Italia y por ti!- la daría su corona a su princesa. Le daría su trono a su rey._

_-¡Si de verdad quisieras hacer algo por nosotros no irías a la batalla!- sentencio lleno de coraje por tan egoísta pensamiento._

_-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes!_

_- ¡Agh! ¡Olvídalo!- moviendo ambos brazos hacia el, molesto, se dio media vuelta yéndose de aquel lugar a paso presuroso, sin voltear a ver de nuevo al Imperio._

_-E-espera… G-gilbert…- trato de llamarlo, pero este desapareció entrando a su hogar. Y por un segundo el rubio se sintió tan solo y desprotegido… No era justo, era su hermano mayor, y lo dejaba así… ¿Lo iba a dejar de querer por ir a la guerra? _

_Ese pensamiento lo alarmo, cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera… No quería eso, adoraba a su hermano mayor, era su ejemplo a seguir y uno de los que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante… No quería que lo dejara solo. Le aterraba estar desprotegido de su abrazo. Trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas, unas pequeñas gotas saladas que comenzaron a salir a los pocos minutos, sin que se diera realmente cuenta en que momento… Que tonto debía verse… ¿Iba a la guerra y se ponía a llorar por algo como eso? El albino tenia razón en ese sentido…Un pequeño hipeo se apodero de sus labios, mientras seguía llorando en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado._

_-Ah… De acuerdo…- susurro un cuerpo calido, que inmediatamente se inclino a envolverlo en sus brazos. ¿Había vuelto al verlo llorar? Que patético… solo le demostraba debilidad, seguro no lo dejaría ir. –No me quejare…Pero mas te vale cuidarte…- el niño al oír esto, lloro un poco mas fuerte, abrazando de vuelta al chico. ¡Lo había comprendido! Gracias a eso, su preocupación se desvaneció rápidamente, suplantada por el sentimiento de protección que le daba el albino. –Tranquilo…- susurro acariciando su espalda tiernamente, sin querer separarse, al menos por unos momentos. _

_-Lo siento hermano…- susurro secando su rostro infantil, rompiendo aquel gesto. Primera regla de un guerrero: nunca le demuestres debilidad a tu oponente. Se la mostró a Gilbert por un segundo…Aunque… aun así…–G-gracias por entenderlo…- sonrió un poco, con algunas gotas todavía impregnadas a su blanco rostro._

_-Oh, pero no lo acepto del todo…-advirtió picando su nariz en gesto tierno. -Recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado… Y debes aplicar todo lo que te he enseñado sobre la guerra, ¿esta bien?- algo preocupado, limpio el mismo la humedad que surcaba su pequeña barbilla._

_-¿Me estarás apoyando?- esperanzado, dejo que lo tomara de los hombros, demostrando esa felicidad con sus ojos azules. Unos ojos enormes y soñadores._

_-Claro que si… Te protegeré- finalizo mientras hacia un pequeño dibujo sobre su pecho, de nuevo la cruz surcando su corazón. –Lo prometo- _

_-Gracias hermano…- murmuro rindiéndose a abrazarlo de nuevo, rodeando su cuello con sus manitas. –Te quiero…_

-P-pero… ¿Como que iras a la guerra de nuevo?- grito al borde de otra histeria el prusiano. Era mentira ¿No? Solo quería espantarlo…

-Son órdenes directas… Además, es mi oportunidad de saldar las cuentas con algunos…- tranquilamente, le daba la espalda a su hermano, no tomándole mucha importancia a la situación. Ya muchas veces había ido a la guerra, en todas siendo cuidado por el prusiano.

-No, es el momento de que te des cuenta de que no puedes pelear contra todo el mundo West- lo tomo del hombro, obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada. Los ojos color cielo. Los ojos color sangre. –Provocaste la primera y la perdiste, la situación no te favorece para ganar una segunda… Te lo dije antes, ¡Esta no es la forma! Tienes que esperar al menos a tener aliados, a tener ventajas, a que-

-¡Mi pueblo esta en ruinas Prusia! Nací para ser un Imperio, ¡El Imperio alemán! ¿Lo recuerdas?- ¿Por que siempre se negaba? Ya no era ningún niño para tener a su hermano mayor sobreprotegiéndolo de esa manera.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… Pero eso no significa que todo va a darse de la noche a la mañana… Diablos, ¿Por que no me escuchas?- maldijo entre dientes.

-Es increíble… Tú, un país que originalmente fue un guerrero, tratando de impedir una guerra… - comento con la intención de ganar puntos a su favor, cosa que las palabras amables no le otorgaban.

-Por ello mismo se que no es la mejor decisión…- mascullo ahora, apretando la mirada. Ese era uno de sus puntos sensibles, el saber que el nació para pelear y no para dejar una marca en el mundo… Pelear, pelear… Portar su espada como el "Dios de la guerra", ese sobrenombre tan mezquino para alguien como él, fiel servidor de la Iglesia

-No, tú no entiendes…-

-¡El que no entiende eres tu!- grito finalmente frunciendo el ceño, furibundo. –Si tan solo recordaras lo que paso la última vez que hiciste eso, cuando eras Sa- -fue interrumpido por la mano del rubio, golpeando su espalda contra la pared de forma certera. Lo ahorcaba levemente, y podía sentir su mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados de ira e impotencia, todos dirigidos hacia su persona, de forma injusta… El mayor no tenia la culpa la mala situación de su país… El aire le hacia algo de falta, pero no dejaba de mostrarse decidido. El no iba a cambiar de opinión solo por que lo amenazara así. Ludwing tenía una gran fuerza bruta, y grandes estrategias… pero se desesperaba demasiado rápido. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le preocupaban en torno a ese futuro enfrentamiento…

-Te odio…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Odiaba como trataba de compararlo con alguien que ya no existía. No podían ser la misma persona, alguien tan débil, alguien que murió a los pocos años de haberse formado, sin cumplir su meta, asesinado a manos de mercenarios. No era su culpa que Gilbert lo hubiera dejado morir. Solo por ser también su hermano menor, no debía ser comparado con este. Su mirada se afilo un poco más, molesto de no intimidarlo con su fuerza y altura. El mayor había vivido mucho mas cosas, y sabia porque decía las cosas, pero su moral, cambiada por la de su nuevo líder no podía razonar. No era el mismo Ludwing de siempre.

-… No recuerdo que hubieras dicho eso… ¿Recuerdas tu el por que?- el alemán abrió los ojos con algo de mesura, soltándolo lentamente. No supo bien que había sido esa punzada, probablemente de molestia. ¿Solo por oponerse a la guerra? … No, era por sus constantes comparaciones. "Recuerdas cuando…". Si, eso era. El debía dejar de compararlo. El no era ese chico…

-¿Te debo ver como mi enemigo?- pregunto apretando los puños ahora a sus costados. Necesitaba saber a que se enfrentaría.

-…- el otro, no creía que lo iba a decir. Pero no tenía otra opción más que esa. -… No- susurro.

El mas alto, conforme con esa respuesta, se dio media vuelta, dándole la fría espalda y caminando a paso presuroso hacia sus tropas, listo para marchar hacia la casa de Feliks. Ese infantil y afeminado chico seria el primero de muchos en caer. ¿Y Prusia? El solo se quedo alli, incapaz de empezar a llamar a sus tropas para la batalla. Amante de las buenas estrategias, ahora mismo, no pensaba que ir a luchar a lado de West fuera la mejor decisión. La primera vez había sobrevivido, ¿Pero estaba a salvo de una segunda? No podía estar seguro… Esta vez no fallaría... Esta vez iba a protegerlo, y a demostrarle quien fue y era realmente. –Ya no puedo esperar mas...- Lo juraba. A el mismo. Y en especial... a Sacro...

_El rubio de una apariencia tan solo uno o dos año mayor que al comienzo de aquella guerra, cojeaba en medio del campo de batalla. Todos sus soldados muertos, unos pocos vislumbrado su muerte en menos que minutos, mientras el grito de gloria de su enemigo resonaba en sus oídos, taladrándolos, asegurándose de perforar su orgullo y su corazón…Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, el dolor carcomía toda su extensión…-Ven pronto…- susurro sintiendo su vista nublada, cayendo de rodillas. Lo necesitaba con el. Ahora._

_El albino corría lo más rápido que podía, tratando de llegar al lugar de la última batalla. Su líder le había informado demasiado tarde que el niño estaba a punto de perder la guerra, tan solo para que realizara bien su "trabajo".Tenia que alcanzarlos. No podía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se comunicaron… ¿O acaso las cartas mentían? ¿Eran mentiras? ¿Sacro solo decía que le estaba yendo bien para no preocuparlo? No… no podía ser así… -Espera un poco mas…- pensó jadeando en medio de su carrera, preparado para en cualquier momento empuñar su espada, a quien sea que estuviera enfrente de su hermano._

_El niño aun no podía vislumbrarlo cerca, sentía como todo parpadeaba, se volvía borroso e incomprensible, apenas y podía moverse… ¿A esto se refería Gilbert con las heridas venideras?_

_-Lo siento mon ami…- dijo burlesco un chico rubio, levantándolo cruelmente del piso, sosteniéndolo del fino cuello blanco de su traje. El menor pudo ver a otras figuras detrás de el, que también sonreían felices. No podía reconocerlas, pero estaba seguro de quienes eran. Todos sus enemigos debían estar en regocijo por su derrota, habían impedido que se lograra el motivo de su nacimiento. Habían detenido el renacimiento de un poderoso Imperio... –Pero esto pasa cuando tomas malas decisiones…- sin importarle su deplorable estado, enterró su espada limpiamente en su pecho, a tan solo centímetros de su corazón. El chico quiso gritar de horror, miedo y dolor, pero su respiración se lo impidió, haciéndose extrañamente escasa. El francés lo soltó, provocando que se desplomara en el frió suelo, mientras el se daba media vuelta y se retiraba junto con sus compañeros. Ellos también irían a celebrar con su pueblo aquella victoria, aun a sabiendas de que en ese momento, ese Imperio agonizaba mientras lloraba amargamente. Sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro rotos. Era tan joven…Demasiado para un final tan cruel._

_-¡Sacro!- grito el albino corriendo hacia el, a su cuerpo casi sin vida, mejor dicho… Ese grito solo fue escuchado por el atacante, el que tuvo que mancharse las manos de sangre de uno de los suyos, ya algo alejado de ambos. Simplemente, bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable, cuidando que ninguno de sus aliados lo vieran. Lo sentía mucho por Gilbert, pues era un buen amigo…pero una nación a veces tenia que hacer cosas así de difíciles. Vivir cosas así de duras. – ¡Sacro!- lo volvió a llamar mientras tomaba su cuerpo, alzándolo para verlo más de cerca, casi un abrazo que manchaba sus vestiduras de carmín. –Soy yo, Gilbert…tu hermano… Háblame…- suplicaba viendo temblar su mano, tratando de esconder su herida de muerte de la vista del mayor. _

_-L-lo lamento hermano…-susurro mientras el peso de su brazo le vencía y sus dedos, manchados de su propia sangre, caían a su lado._

_-N-no… ¡Sacro! ¡Sacro resiste! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!- grito finalmente su nombre completo, como pocas veces, negándose la realidad. ¡No podía estar muerto! ¡No era cierto! ¡No lo era! ¡Era una broma de mal gusto! ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?– ¡Sacro!- las lágrimas también escaparon de sus ojos. Su pecho estrujado al ver aquello sin poder soportarlo, queriendo volver a oír su voz, volver a observarlo leer, volver a jugar como niños, volver a pelear por tonterías. Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta, mientras veía al cielo. ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que!?_

Ambos, con semblante deprimente y deplorable caminaban a través de ese terreno baldío, única separación de su hogar y su transporte. Uno con las manos en los bolsillos, el otro cerradas en puños mientras caminaba, aun molesto consigo mismo. Ambos tenían una que otra venda. Alemania con la mayor parte de ellas, su torso era cubierto por una muy gruesa, además de sus brazos y una de sus piernas, a Prusia solo podía notarse una subiendo por su hombro, cruzando su pecho también, probablemente.

-Te lo advertí…- le dijo con coraje.

-… No tienes que recordármelo…- reclamo, bajando la mirada. Solo lo vio con algo de pena, pero egoístamente, con felicidad, y a la vez… ¿Odio? Todas esas emociones juntas, llevándolo por alguna razón a una paz que no debía sentir. Habían perdido la guerra, lo sabia. No había logrado hacer que lo recordara, lo sabia. Pero también sabía que a pesar de todo el dolor, no lo había perdido. Ambos cubriéndose la espalda, sin dejar que algún otro les tocara en cada una de las batallas. Que estuvieran allí era gracias al trabajo mutuo.

-Si, si tengo porque…- le contesto simplemente, sin hacer mucho escándalo. El menor, molesto por lo dicho, apresuro un poco el paso. Iban en camino hacia la conferencia mundial… Ahora que estaban derrotados, debían pagar todas las exigencias que los aliados les imponían. Allí se verían con los países del eje, no solo Japón e Italia, también aquellos con un papel menor, como el… preparados para recibir un castigo por apoyar a la alianza derrotada.

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos blancos, estos acariciaban su rostro suavemente, estaba nublado, y hacia algo de frió. Decidió dejar a Gilbird en casa por eso mismo, también porque no quería verlo después demostrando su rabia contra USA o Inglaterra, jalando sus cabellos tortuosamente. No era que le molestara el que lo hiciera, el problema era que solo los metería en más líos. Viro al cielo, las nubes no se quebrarían, no al menos allí… Irían a empapar a alguien mas… tal vez al campo de batalla, limpiando los sucios cuerpos carentes de vida que aun quedaban allí. Esta vez, los muertos era innumerables… El espectáculo de diferentes uniformes manchados de sangre, ahora que sus ideales se habían ido junto con su alma, a los líderes no les importaban demasiado…

Suspiro una vez mas, manteniéndose a una distancia de un par de pasos de su hermano, prudente para la situación emocional que Vivian, viendo ahora a su espalda. Sabía que tenía miles de problemas en su propio país, pero cuando pudiera, iría a ayudarlo… Era predecible, cargaría con la culpa y ese nombre por tal vez toda su vida. "Hitler". Como si fuera una marca de flor de lis, la misma que le imponían a los criminales en la edad media. Si. Ese sujeto había sido un maldito, pero también el líder de Estados Unidos lo había sido, teniendo al borde de una agonía a Kiku, herido, tratando de ocultarlo con su pulcro uniforme blanco, ahora profanado por todas las batallas, tosiendo sangre por la misma radiación… Era… horroroso.

¿Que podían hacer ellos para corregir ese ceguera del mundo? Nada… La historia la escriben los ganadores, y ellos serian vistos solo como una plaga… Todos sus ciudadanos cargarían con la culpa, odiando su patria… Nunca presumirías ser participe de una guerra que has perdido, aunque… realmente, el solo participar ya te convertía en un tirano… No había nada que celebrar.

Desvió la mirada, tratando de apartar esos augurios que estaba conciente se harían realidad. Notando entonces a un soldado, con un uniforme extraño, acompañado de un trío ya muy conocido por el y por el mundo. ¿Que hacia Francis con el par de angloparlantes allí? Se supone que iban a verse hasta dentro de unas horas, en la primera reunión global después de la guerra, y algo como una visita amistosa no era opción. Entonces pudo percatarse de cierto detalle, había un elemento extra en las manos del cuarto chico, ese que no representaba a ninguna de las naciones.

¡Era… un arma! ¡Un arma! Y estaba apuntando hacia West, a mirada de los tres complacidos rubios. Querían… pretendían matar a su hermano. Ese no era el trato, eso no era lo que habían dicho. ¡No iba a permitir algo como eso! No se detuvo a gritar, ni siquiera a pensar en lo que haría, solo corrió esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, con toda la fuerza que sus piernas pudieran darle. – ¡West!- fue lo único que pudo decir empujándolo de forma agresiva para que se apartara de ese lugar, de la mira de aquel instrumento mortal. Dio resultado, la bala no toco ni un solo cabello del rubio. Reaccionando, este saco su propia arma, hallando al culpable con rapidez, disparando inmediatamente hacia el origen de esta. Mató de un solo tiro al ingenuo humano, ese soldado, atravesando su cráneo sin remordimientos. No estaba para bromas como esas, estaba por recibir un castigo por no obedecer… por salirse del protocolo. Observo el cuerpo desplomarse al lado de los árboles donde se había mantenido oculto. Aunque no contó con que se mostraría alguien mas, alguien con uniforme militar elegante y llamativo… pero con una expresión de total horror en el rostro.

-¡Prusia!- su voz resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes, mientras el se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas. El otro par lo tomaron de los brazos impidiendo que corriera hacia el. Se supone que venían por Alemania, no por su mejor amigo… El germánico estaba dispuesto a dispararles también, eso antes de escuchar esa palabra crucial. Ese nombre. Volteo, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con el mismo terror que el del francés, lastimándolo. No… no era cierto.

-¡Hermano!- grito ahora el, tirando el arma mientras corría esos pocos pasos hacia su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Estaba boca abajo, con la sangre empapando su costado. La bala había atravesado justo su lado izquierdo. Demasiado cerca de su corazón.

El albino, no podía ver a su hermano, no pudo hacerlo hasta que este lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó viendo hacia arriba, encima de sus rodillas, revisando la herida. Era demasiado tarde. La bala había atravesado su pecho… podía verlo en aquel pequeño y cruel agujero. Ignoraba donde había quedado el pequeño artefacto culpable, solo podía concentrarse en la herida. Emanaba tanta sangre que su uniforme azul, se obscurecía, apagándose junto a la vida de su dueño. Sus labios temblaban, mientras sus dientes yacían rojizos por toda la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

-Logre protegerte…- susurro mientras tosía salpicando la mano del otro con su sangre. Ludwing no podía creerlo aun. Aquel tan admirado y adorado por su persona, tendido allí, en sus últimos momentos de vida… Diciendo cosas tan estupidas como esa. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se asomaron, rompiendo ese temple que siempre tenia.

-¿¡Por que Gilbert!? ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?- a pesar de aquella humedad bajando por sus mejillas, no dejaba de ver el ultimo resplandor en los ojos escarlata. El ex-caballero sonrió con felicidad e ingenuidad. Su temperatura descendía rápidamente, su cuerpo temblaba en sus escasos momentos, pero no le importaba. Y en verdad lo sentía por todos aquellos a quienes estimaba y probablemente lo echaran de menos, pero el tenia palabra de soldado. West estaba primero. – ¿¡Por que maldición!?

El albino mostró su dedo índice, lo poco que podía alzarlo, dirigiéndolo hacia su pecho. –Lo prometí…- susurro mientras dibujaba la primera línea de aquella cruz sobre su sangrante pecho. Manchándose con él en medio del proceso. Su vida ya no fue suficiente para dibujar la segunda, su mano cayo a uno de sus costados, inerte y pálida.

Y fue solo hasta entonces, que el alemán pudo recordarlo. Todas escenas con el vestido de negro y ese gorrito gracioso, de pequeño, corriendo a su lado. Jugando a tonterías. Siendo infantilmente escandalosos y desordenados. Se recordó a si mismo recibiendo sus consejos para conquistar a una pequeña niña parecida a Italia. Lo recordó a el festejando una nueva victoria mientras cenaban bajo las velas de su enorme casa, como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. Recordó como jugaban a perseguirse para finalmente caer al suelo en un abrazo. Y también recordó ese último momento, en que todo termino entre sus brazos… Justo como ahora…

Pero era demasiado tarde.

El trío triunfador veía la escena, el mayor de los tres, llorando y forcejeando para ir con ellos. Los otros dos con simple culpa y remordimiento por haber provocado eso. El culpable de aquel acto bélico había sido Alemania… Pero no esperaron que fuera Prusia el que moriría en su lugar. Nadie se lo esperaba, fue una decisión que el chico tomo a último momento…

-N-no… hermano….- todo ese tiempo le había gritado que lo odiaba solo por compararlo. Y el decía la verdad… Lo odió injustificadamente. El siempre estuvo a su lado… protegiéndolo. -Gilbert- agito sus hombros, queriendo recibir una respuesta de esos ojos que se habían apagado. Aunque fuera inútil. –Gilbert- lo llamaba esperanzado de que todo eso era una broma o un mal sueño… lo que fuera que pudiera traerlo de nuevo a su lado. – ¡Gilbert!- grito finalmente sintiendo ahora que no solo su semblante se rompía, si no que una parte de el lo hacia. Algo dentro de si moría de golpe, acabando parte de su vida junto a la del albino.

Tenia que volver. Tenia que estar a su lado y seguirlo regañando por tonterías y celebrando cosas irresponsables. Debía volver su aguerrido y sonriente hermano. Pero eso ya no era posible… Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta, alzando el rostro al cielo. ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que!?

_-El es tu nuevo hermano…-pacíficamente, el hombre, alto e imponente, se inclinaba a mostrarle el rostro del recién nacido. Un bebe hermoso, que dormía sin preocupaciones. -Un nuevo Beilschmidt…Es mas pequeño que tu, y aprenderá de la vida poco a poco, como lo has hecho todos estos años…-miro al chico ahora, aquel que con ternura observaba a su hermano- Eso quiere decir, que deberás protegerlo… Lo harás, ¿Gilbert?-_

_El niño sonrió emocionado, sin asentir como lo hacían todos los comunes y mortales de los demás. El tenía una mejor manera. Alzo su manita mientras dibujo una cruz sobre su pecho. Justo por encima del corazón._

_-Lo prometo-_

* * *

… y… que tal? Renuncio al drama? Sigo con shots melosos y raros? –Suspira- A decir verdad, no estoy segura si mis palabras quedaron muy cortas para lo que quería expresar… Pienso que mejor deberían ver el video:

youtu . be /HZX5Ws9K85w

¡Síganlas en YouTube, hacen los mejores videos del mundo!

En memoria del corazón de mi pobre Alejandro (México) ~ –llora- no fue un terremoto! Fue su corazoncito roto –se va haciendo drama-

¿Merezco un Review?

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
